My Twilight
by Minty Mee
Summary: Magnus moves in with his dad, and goes to a new school Forks, and meets a family he never thought will change his life


**A/N: Hello I will make this a long chapter and I don't own any of the MORTAL Instruments so I hope you guys enjoy? And TWIGHLIGHT**

**Love Malec**

"Magnus you've grown" my dad said trying to get rid of the huge silence in the air.

"Um…you too dad" My mom and dad got a divorce, and I lived with my mom for some time, and know I was moving in with my dad because my mom was going on her honeymoon with LEO my step-dad. So I insisted I come, but my mom and I got in a huge fight for me not to. But I ended up going yah? Anyways I never really got to know my real dad too much. Because he was out of my life the hole time, which I was okay with. The man need credit so here I' am in my dad's car.

"So…Magnus you know that I love you and I don't want to have any problems between us…okay?" My dad was nervous. Biting my cheeks from smiling, and nod to tell him it was okay. Him sighing a relief, and tighten his hands on the steering wheel. Almost like he wanted to jump with joy, and we came to a stop.

Just like I remember I thought, and my dad quickly came to open my door like a gentleman he is. No wonder my mom liked him. "Alright so follow me Magnus" I did as he said.

The house was the same with my mom, and my pictures of us, but the only thing missing were my toys.

We walked upstairs to a short not to long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a picture of me, and my dad. I was on his shoulders laughing and him also.

"This is your room" I snapped to reality, and looked inside. The curtains were dark purple, and the bed was bright yellow sheets. Next to the bed was a bookshelf with all sorts of books, and across the bed was a small desk with an apple laptop. "I just didn't know what to get you so I got you a laptop" I turned to look at my dad, and smiled.

I walked in the room, and it felt right like home. Even though I love my home back in my childhood, but this felt more right.

I set my suitcase next to my bed, and ran my fingers through my hair. The door bell rung and my dad went to go get it.

"Magnus come down here to meet Luke" my dad yelled, and I sighed.

Getting my courage up, and went down stairs to meet the guy. When I went downstairs he was muscular, but looked like a nice guy. He had wavy brown hair, and blue jeans with a red flannel.

Arms crossed, and smiling likes 'Welcome Home' face. "Magnus this is my best friend Luke" I smiled, and gave his hand a shake that he offered me.

He was different somehow just too different. He had something that he hid very well, but just smiled. And so did me. But shrugging it off was the best way to stop my thinking of things.

When Luke left, I and my dad called It a night so I rushed to my room. And went straight to the shower, and stripped out of my clothes. The cold water hit me like a brick, and I shuddered under the coldness. My skin you might think was supposed to be tan, but it was pale.

I never went out too much in the sun, and my honey skin was quite fading. My dad was like me too, but a little inches taller than me. He was much more determined, and more like well a dad.

Turning off the shower, and brushed my teeth with a towel around my slim waist.

I putted on my silk yellow pajamas, and a long sleeved white shirt. Lying on the soft bed I cracked my back, and rolled so I was facing the window. The sky was dark like always, and turned to turn off my lamp. Sighing I closed my eyes.

**NEXT DAY-**

I cracked my eyes when a light trickle of rain hit my window. Ugh rain I thought, and groan. Turning over so that I was facing the door to the outside world, and I got up. Ugh school I thought, and groaned again. I soon stood up from the bed, and made my way to the bathroom. Doing my old daily routine in the bathroom, and I wore a black skinny jeans with a red, and black cardigan.

I got my black backpack, and my red converse. My hair was down so it was just above my eyebrows.

I went downstairs, and saw my dad eating toast with a cup of coffee. Reading a newspaper and my dad smiled at me when I came down. "Magnus are you hungry?" I nodded.

He shoved the plate that was next to him to me. It had bacon, and eggs just the way I liked it. Sitting down, and ate my breakfast.

"Magnus I will drop you off at school okay so just take your time" I nod, and continue to eat.

When I was done, and did the dishes my dad and I were in the same positions like yesterday. Quite, and non-moving, but it was nice this time not tense. Till my dad broke the silence sitting straight, and looking at the road like we were going to hit something.

"Magnus" I looked up from my intertwined fingers, and stared at him. "If something happens call me okay?" I smiled at him he was worried.

"Dad" I said with a smile. "I will be fine…" I think.

"Okay just I don't want to lose you too" I sat still for a moment, and looked back down at my fingers.

After a few minutes my dad dropped me off at the school front, and waved good-bye to me before driving away. I sighed, and made my way to the office.

I walked in the school, and smiled when no one was here yet. 'Thank god' I thought before seeing a banner that said 'OFFICE'

I opened the door office and was faced by a woman with brown hair, and green eyes. "Hello how may I help you?"

I walked up to her biting my bottom lip. "Magnus…Magnus bane" I stutter out. She looked through the paper works before grinning.

"Yes right here" she handed me a sheet of paper with 6 periods and a signature to each class. "Okay just let all of your teacher sign this paper, and at the end of the day you give back to me okay?" I nodded, and she smiled.

I opened the office door, walked away.

Locker: 234

Combination: 20-30-4

I walked all the way to the middle of the hall way before turned to my left and grind when I found my locker.

After I got all my stuff in my locker and my stuff for…English? Yep. A group of kids and more teens spilled out of the door. I almost got ran over by a group of boys. They said their sorry, and left just like that.

Standing up, and wiped my butt with my hand when I tap on my shoulder made me yelp.

I turned and was faced with a girl who had her hair into a pony-tail. And her deep brown eyes "Hi I' am Maia" I smiled, and shook her hand she gave me.

"So you're the MAGNUS BANE that the chief keeps talking about" I blush, and she grins. "So what is your first class?"

Finally not looking at the grinning girl I took out my paper, and she snatched it out of my hand before I can even read it. "English me to" and she took off with me following her.

**LUNCH TIME-**

Maia has been non-stop talking about her boyfriend aka Jordon or Kyle or the other way? Anyways be being a good friend listened to the whole thing, and gave good amount of advice.

We entered the cafeteria with Maia smiling brightly when she sees Jordan.

She soon introduced me to the table mates Raphael, Will, Tessa (Who is dating Will), then Jem – James.

Me, and Jem got close in the 30 min's until a gust of wind hit all the students. Not even one person looks, except me.

Maia sees this, and taps my shoulder. I turn, and she raises her right eyebrow. "Who are they?" I asked in a hush tone.

"Ah…They are the Lightwoods, and close to the Cullen's see" I look over my shoulder to see a group of pale skins sitting together. They each look like they have at least each other. "Okay let me introduce them" Maia starts.

"Cullen's Rosalie is the one with blond hair, and is with the buff guy Emmett" I take a quick look over my shoulder to see the blond, and the Emmett whispering to each other. They are a nice couple though.

"Jasper is also a blond and is with Alice the pixie" I smile at the nickname, and also again took a glace my shoulder. The two couples were staring at the food with disgust.

"Then Edward who was single, but know with Bella Swan" I nodded, and took again a glance the two were to focused on each other to notice though Magnus felt like her knew they were all listening.

"Lightwood's Jace is the gold locks, and is taken by Clary" Maia smirked, and was washed away with a pout. "Why just Why?" she said, and shook her head. "Anyway then Isabel the girl with black hair, and deep blue eyes" She pointed, and was slapped by Tessa.

"Is with Simon" The boy looked like a nerdy guy, but at the same time attractive.

"Then last and oldest Alec" Maia said with a shake of her head. "He is not taken too bad…He rejects every girl I mean really" Maia was soon out of the focused for Magnus.

Magnus looked around the table they were so different. He looked to the Cullen's to the Lightwoods. Soon he laid eyes on the oldest Lightwood who also looked up from the floor. They locked eyes for a moment, but the blue eyed turned his head.

Magnus knit his eyebrows together, and turned so he was facing his so-called friends. There was something about the blue eyed that Magnus couldn't touch, but he was so different. Magnus groaned not feel like eating his food.

"Okay did I disgust you or in a way?" I shook my head at Jem who sighed in relief. "You know they live in a big manor house…I mean all together" I snort, and Jem frowns. "That is lovely not weird" now thinking about It, it is not that weird.

"Anyways Magnus…"

When the lunch bell rung I ran to my next class Science, and didn't hear the shoats Maia made.

I reached a glass door, and opened it wide for me to enter. Almost every seat was filled. The only seat open was the blue-eyed who was glaring at me with daggers.

"Hello you must be the new student I' am Benedict, and welcome. You can take the seat next to Alec" I nod, and walked my way over to the boy.

The boy looked as if he was going to puke when I sat next to him. Do I smell bad? Or what a wave of hurt went through me. Already I got a hater. The boy shifted so he was not so close to me.

Magnus just focus on the teacher I yelled in my head. I only took some glances over my shoulder to see the boy looking out the window. Taking deep breaths, and stiffen like he was scared he might lose control.

His right hand was over his mouth, and pinched his eyes tightly closed.

I was so hurt by his actions I almost fell off my chair. Alec clenched his hands into a fist, and contrasts them.

Did he hate me? No Magnus you don't even know him. The bell rung and Alec ran fast out the door before I can even react to him. I frown, and pout. Did I do something wrong. My heart was boiling, and felt like a knife just sliced it.

I whimpered, and got off my chair. Swaying slightly to go home, and waited until my dad picked me up. Sitting on the pavement, and ignoring my surrounding I crouched when saw kids getting picked up. Why isn't my dad here yet?

Just wait Magnus I said in my head. I looked over to the loud commotion across the parking lot to see the Cullen's and Lightwood laughing. Only the blue eyed was not there, and one of the girls in the Cullen family looked over my direction.

Shocked, I looked the other way.

They are not Humans I can feel it, but somehow they were more than Humans like _Immortal._

**A/N: okay this was my first Chapter I hope you guys liked it please Review ?**


End file.
